Comic Wars
by LittleTeenAuthor03
Summary: When Dr. Wells befriends Tony Stark, things seem normal. When he tries to kill the latter, things go downhill pretty quickly... How will the Avengers react? Will Barry and his friends find out? Why is the prologue so short? (*SPOILERS FOR CW FLASH SHOW*) (Violence but not bloody. Rated T to be safe *wink*) {DISCONTINUED}
1. Part 1: Friends & Betrayal

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Soph here! Welcome to my little Flash-Avengers Crossover. _

_Damien: Why'd you name it "Comic Wars?"_

 _Soph: What?! You're not even suppose to be here! *mumbles*_

 _Damien: I dimension hop remember?_

 _Soph: Seagull._

 _Damien: Language._

 _Soph: Whatever. It's Marvel Avengers vs. DC Flash, why not Comic Wars?_

 _Damien: I dunno. It sounds like Star Wars._

 _Soph: So?_

 _Damien: People now know you're a Star Wars fangirl..._

 _Soph: ._. Screw you._

 _Damien: *thumbs up*_

 _Anyways! When Wells plans on body-snatching Tony Stark, you know things'll go downhill pretty quickly. Welcome... To Comic Wars..._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Telephones & Plans**_

It was a beautiful summer evening in Central City. Everyone was outside, enjoying the nice, warm weather and no one thought of staying indoors... except for Dr. Harrison Wells, who was on the phone.

"Hey, I thought of this cool idea. Kinda impossible, but, you know, that's my thing." said Tony Stark over the phone.

"And what is this impossible idea?" asked Dr. Wells.

"Please don't laugh when I say this, but... it's a time machine." He paused, expecting a laugh or some sort of incredulous response but Harrison kept quiet. Tony half-laughed, "Crazy, right? Yeah, I know. I almost didn't believe it myself until I looked into it and realized it was actually possible."

"No, no. I believe you, Tony. Only, have you figured out how?"

"Erm... No, not really. I was thinking of having Pym's, Vision's and Banner's help. Whaddya think?"

"Well... I am interested and _very_ willing to help you."

Tony hesitated, "Sure... I suppose, I mean, you can help but I don't want the machine exploding."

 _This again,_ thought Wells, "Don't worry. I am not prone to making the same mistake twice."

"If you're so sure..." He paused and quickly added, "See you soon."

The call ended.

"Yes... See you soon, see you very soon." Wells thought aloud while looking at his Reverse-Flash suit. He was inside his secret time vault.

He turned and powered Gideon on, "Gideon, book me a flight for tomorrow. Destination: Manhattan."

* * *

 _ **Part 1: Friends & Betrayal**_

Dr. Wells didn't catch his plane. Being stuck in a wheelchair is bad, but having to pretend to be paralyzed is worse. One con about his slow wheelchair, it had made him lose his plane. Another thing he regretted: telling off one of the airport employees who offered to help guide him through the airport and find his gate.

 _Now, how am I supposed to make it to Manhattan?_ thought Wells. _If I don't use my speed, I won't make it. No, no. I can't risk losing my speed, I might need it._

Wells looked at his watch and reluctantly came to a decision. He wheeled over to a deserted hallway and stood up from his chair. Luckily, Cisco had just modified it to be foldable, and Wells didn't pack any baggage except for his Reverse-Flash suit that was in a secret compartment inside the wheelchair along with a metal, pointed cable. He grabbed the chair, folded it up, and zoomed off, leaving his trail of red lightning. Next stop: Manhattan.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Hey Caitlin, do you know where Dr. Wells is?" asked Barry.

"Oh, he said he was going to a lecture somewhere near the East Coast and wouldn't be back for a while." replied Caitlin.

"Seems like we have the whole lab to ourselves then." smiled Cisco.

Barry and Caitlin looked at Cisco with worried expressions. "What? I'm not going to make the lab explode." said Cisco.

Barry and Caitlin continued to stare at Cisco, "And I'm not going to make any weapons that a meta-human might steal."

"That's assuring." said Barry. There was a sudden _PING_ that startled the team and Cisco went over to his computer to check what it was.

"Uh, Barry, seems like there's been a bank robbery near the police station." said Cisco.

"Already on my way." said Barry. He ran off, using his super speed to change into his Flash costume, and headed off to the location of the robbery.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"This time machine of yours... How did you realize it was possible?" asked Wells.

Tony and Wells were taking a stroll along the docks. It was just past dawn and the sea breeze was refreshing.

"Well, I heard of this guy called the Flash. Apparently he has super speed, which I thought was a classic until I figured that if he could use super speed to turn back the clock, to be faster than time, I thought that if I could model the time machine after him, making speed its 'power core,' then if has a high chance of working. I ran a virtual test and the probability was that it had a 78% chance of working. Unfortunately, the remaining 22% meant the machine could explode." explained Tony.

"Seventy-eight percent chance... Now, Tony, I can assure you that that chance of working could become an 100% if you use the correct material because the structure itself would not be able to stand alone with the corresponding material, which in turn the machine would then have a very high chance of failing and could then open a singularity over the city." corrected Wells.

Tony suddenly stopped. Dr. Wells noticed and stopped as well only to turn his wheelchair around to face Tony.

"How do you know that, Harrison?" asked Tony.

"Seems like you've finally found your rival, Stark." replied Harrison bluntly.

"Seems like you're right." chuckled Tony. He walked over to an edge and sat down, legs dangling off the edge. Wells wheeled over to him but he still stayed a little behind.

 _It's time to act now. I do believe I won't get any other opportunity, besides, he is completely off-guard and vulnerable,_ thought Harrison. While Tony was distracted, staring off into the horizon, most likely meditating on his calculations, Harrison quietly opened a compartment in his wheelchair and took out a metal cable that had two pointed cylinders are either end. He stood up from his chair and untangled the cable.

"Tony." said Wells. Tony turned around only to be surprised at the sight of his paralyzed friend standing from his wheelchair holding a pointy cable.

In a split second, Wells thrust the cable at Tony, aiming for his chest, before his friend could react. Tony expected pain, horrible pain, but instead felt nothing. Instead he heard something break and looking down at his chest he saw his arc reactor had cracked and was losing its energy. Whatever Wells was doing hadn't worked but it was killing Tony.

Tony instantly threw a punch at his "friend" but Wells was fast, really fast. Tony's punch was in slow motion for Harrison so he easily dodged and was able to activate his lighting-shaped ring, transforming into Reverse-Flash. Time returned to normal and Tony found that he only punched air and that Harrison was a few meters away, wearing some kind of black and yellow suit.

"How...?" started Tony before he felt something hit him. Wells had used his super speed to hit Tony with such force that it threw him back. At this point, Tony was dying from his cracked arc reactor and was weak. He then landed unconscious and seemed to stop breathing.

After a few minutes, Wells knew Tony should be dead at that point so he unmasked himself, "That could have gone better." He was disappointed he had killed him, he needed him alive for his plans, but he saw no point in trying to make his DNA Transfer work on a dead person. He quickly gathered his items, left Tony there, and zoomed off. His plane to Central City wouldn't leave until the next day.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Tony!"

Stark jolted up and gasped for air. Around him stood Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Ant-Man stood at some computers, most likely monitoring Tony's health. Stark was bewildered as to why the Avengers were around him.

"Thank God you're alive, Tony. You gave us quite the shock." said Cap with relief.

Like a blast to the face, all the memories of events that happened came to Tony. He realized that he virtually died in his battle with Wells.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." he mumbled under his breath.

Quickly, he recovered and explained what happened to his fellow Avengers. He went into some details but didn't mention that Wells was ever so fast, only that he was paralyzed but still managed to stand from his wheelchair.

"Hulk smash Wheelchair!" exclaimed Hulk.

"Yes, my beast friend. Wells will pay for his betrayal." Thor agreed with Hulk.

"Wait, so you befriended a man who lives on the other side of the country, is _way_ too interested in time travel and yet that didn't seem suspicious at _all_?" asked Hawkeye.

"He was only interested in time travel yesterday afternoon when I mentioned it. Other than that, he seemed reasonable and he knew more science and engineering than me. And by science, I mean all kinds of science, from medical to quantum physics." replied Tony.

"What I don't understand is how Wells is paralyzed but he was able to use his legs perfectly. I mean, if it was fake paralysis then the doctors that treated him would have been able to tell. Unless he was like Deadpool and had incredible regeneration but I hardly can believe Wells would be a mutant." analyzed Hank.

Tony got up from his hospital bed, "JARVIS, prepare the Quinjet for departure." He winced from a small pain in his chest, "We leave tonight."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Wow... Welp, that was crazy. Also, I included the Prologue with the first chapter cuz its pretty short._

 _Damien: You could've just made two separate chapters and uploaded them both at once._

 _Soph: ._. *deep breath* The door's right there._

 _Damien: Fine *walks out* But I'll be back!_

 _Soph: JUST LEAVE!_


	2. Part 2: Introductions & Revelations

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Soph here! Another update (as you can see) is here too! Thank God, Damien isn't here actually, he can be annoying xD Anyways, I want to say "Thank You!" to everyone who reviewed his story, followed/favorited it, and didn't leave anything but at least read it :D_

 _Also, warning for Hank x Caitlin. Don't ask why, I just thought they'd be a good match! Don't worry though, Hank and Janet are still a thing too! xD_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Introductions & Revelations**_

"Cisco, where are these guys heading? I keep finding one and then losing him." asked Barry over the com. He was chasing after a gang of motorcyclists who had just broken into Mercury Labs and had stolen some sort of nuclear weapon that could level the entire city.

"OK, so one of them is heading into 57th street, another is turning a right into 38th street while the final is... Wait, that can't be right." Cisco noticed more red dots on the satellite map of Central City. There were only three of the robbers but now there seemed to be about 12 of them. The only time the team had seem a person duplicate into more was months ago and he was a meta-human but these robbers were just normal, average criminals. How could they possibly turn into more people?

"Cisco, what happened?" asked Barry.

"Those three criminals, yeah, they got some back-up. Good luck." answered Cisco.

"Well that's great." said Barry sarcastically.

Barry was on the verge of catching one of the motorcyclists when he saw a giant green object rampaging in the same direction Barry was heading. Barry looked more closely and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The green giant was _helping_ him take down that motorcyclist. It leaped forward, stopped in front of the robber, grabbed him and tossed him into the air where a robot-looking person of red and gold caught him while the green giant smashed the motorcycle and threw it away like it was nothing.

"What the...?" Barry slowed down and then came to a stop, just enough to get a few meters away from the giant. The robot-looking person, who was still holding the robber, landed next to the giant. The front side of the robot's helmet opened upward, revealing a human under the armor.

"We got this kid, you should probably leave. Nice costume by the way." said the man in armor. Being called "kid" made Barry irritated, so logically, he defended himself, "I didn't, and still don't, need your help, 'kid'." Barry pointed to the robber the man in armor was holding. He was 25 years old, he didn't deserve to be called a child.

"Yeah, yeah, go home kid." said the man in armor.

"Hulk no like puny Wheelchair." the great, big green giant notified Barry very solemnly, and Barry finally realized exactly who he was talking to.

"Oh my God, you're Hulk... and you're Iron Man. You're _**Iron Man**_ _,_ " whispered Barry, "Sorry, I just don't like being called a 'kid,' I've been through some messed up stuff."

Iron Man must have felt sympathy, but, being a Stark, he then turned his attention to Barry, "You're the Flash right? The speedster who's the superhero in Central City?"

"Yeah, that's me alright." answered Barry.

"Right. Look, uh..." Iron Man looked to Barry for an answer.

"Barry, Barry Allen." Barry helped out Iron Man.

"Right, so look, uh, Barry, since you're the superhero around here I need to discuss something with you."

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Eh, I don't want to discuss this in public, do you have some place where we can talk privately?"

"Yeah, I mean, we have a lab."

"Excellent."

* * *

Wells was three-quarters through his run to Central City from Manhattan, when his speed decided to fail him. Unexpectedly, he collapsed to the ground.

"No, not now. NOT NOW!" he roared.

He got back up, unfolded his chair and took out a large metal ring with a tachyon particle floating in the middle.

"This better work." he said bitterly as he attached the tachyon accelerator to his chest and it fueled his speed. In a matter of moments, he had a full charge of speed, speed that was faster than the Flash. He zoomed off, back on track, to Central City. When he arrived to his house it was late at night and he was quite tired. He decided to wait until the next day to head back to S.T.A.R Labs. He could tell Team Flash that the meetings were cut short. He obviously wasn't going to tell them he was trying to imitate Tony Stark, that would be illogical. Wells had not known about Stark's arc reactor and no textbooks that he had read in the future mentioned it. He was lucky or else Stark could have beat him. By the time the arc reactor cracked, Harrison's speed was failing. He was still too fast for Tony to understand what was happening but Stark was said to be strong, at least, that's what he read in the future.

He went to his kitchen, had a small snack, and then fell asleep. He was in on a surprise in the morning.

* * *

"Caitlin, this is Iron Man, this is Captain America, and this is Thor." Barry introduced the three Avengers to his own teammate. Tony had gotten out of his suit and Steve had pulled back his mask.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." said Cap.

Barry moved on to some of the other Avengers, "This is Hawkeye and Black Widow." He then moved on to Wasp and Ant-Man but couldn't seem to find Pym.

All of a sudden, one of the computer monitors shut off. "Umm, that's bad right?" asked Cisco. However, they then saw a small figure getting off the computer's keyboard. He grew to normal size, "Sorry, that was me. Kind of jumped onto the power button with a little too much force."

"Hank, I know you like computers but seriously?" accused Wasp.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he trailed off and turned his attention to Caitlin, who had a shocked expression on her face.

Caitlin didn't dare to say anything but Hank knew what she was thinking, "Yeah... People who see it for the first time are confused too."

Cisco smirked and Caitlin blushed, she was embarrassed but still a little annoyed.

Suddenly, a giant green creature strolled into the Cortex and smashed a hole in the door opening, he was too big to fit.

"What the-" she quickly turned to Barry and complained, "First a shrinking man and now a giant green creature? And I thought I've seen everything..."

"Me, Hulk. You, stranger." said the green creature.

"Right, so, um, Barry, why is there a group of superheroes in the Cortex?" asked Caitlin as she turned to Barry.

"Iron Man wants help in catching a villain. Might be a meta-human actually since they need our help." answered Barry.

"Well, I don't know what a meta-human is actually, but we did track this guy to Central City. I thought you could us with tracking him even further, ya know, narrowing the bad guys here to ours." corrected Tony.

While Tony went along with Cisco to the computer, Barry showed the rest of the Avengers around Star Labs and explained that no hammer throwing or smashing anywhere near computers, unless it was an emergency. Janet went along for the tour too but Hank stayed behind. He was interested in the type of work Caitlin does. She decided to give him a tour of her own. While Caitlin was explaining some background history and telling Hank about some of their past adventures, he had a question nagging him in the back of his mind. He couldn't put up the courage to ask her, which was strange since he was dating Janet, but he was feeling something strange being around Caitlin. Something he only feels when around Janet…

"What do you do here in Star Labs, Caitlin?" Hank finally asked.

"Well, I usually help Barry when he gets hurt and treat him, but I don't normally go out on the field. Barry does the most dangerous things." explained Caitlin, "Actually, it's me, Cisco, and Dr. Wells who just focus on keeping Barry alive out there. Cisco is tech, I'm medical support and sometimes tech if I need to, and Dr. Wells is Barry's mentor and my boss."

A light bulb switched on in Hank's brain when Caitlin mentioned the name _Dr. Wells._

"Is your boss' name by any chance Harrison Wells?" he asked. Caitlin answered with a cautious _yes_ and his heart started to speed up. Caitlin saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Caitlin.

"Uh, I need to speak to Tony about something. It's something very, very important." answered Hank as he backed out of the medical bay that Caitlin usually works in. He managed to get out of the medical bay without Caitlin asking him anything and into the Cortex where Tony was. Tony saw the look on Hank's face and asked to be excused.

"What's up?" asked Stark with that annoying innocent voice of his. They were in the hall outside of the main area.

"Wells works here. He's Caitlin's boss and most likely Cisco's too. Heck, he mentors Barry!" Hank was panicking. He cared for his friend and now it seems that he cares for his new ones too, especially Caitlin now. If there is one thing he would never sit idly by, is his friends putting their trust into the wrong person. No. He cannot stand that.

Tony was careless a second ago but now he was worried, and he wasn't that great at hiding it, "Wells? Here? No. Why would the Flash and his team work with a supervillain?"

"Maybe they don't know?" suggested Hank.

"Hmm, well that would be a possibility," Tony sighed and continued, "I don't know, Hank, maybe we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Tony turned away and started to walk out of the hall, leaving a panicked, shocked, and worried Hank Pym behind, but of course, he is a Stark, "Why don't you get back to mingling with your new girlfriend? I'll be sure to tell Janet about all of it."

That was enough to make Hank's brain turn on with an irritated "Hey!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Tony, you're supposed to be catching a supervillain, not teasing Hank! Also, there may or may not be a love triangle with Hank, Janet, and Caitlin *wink* Hope you enjoyed this part guys! Get ready cuz these next few parts are pretty long but intense... mostly._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_


	3. Part 3: Preparation

**_Author's Note:_** _So... I want to thank everyone who actually takes the time read and review this story cuz it really makes my day :D Also, please stick around for the next part, it's long but it's full of action and the fighting I'm pretty sure some of you guys wanted._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Part 3: Preparation**_

A few hours later, Barry got a text alert from Dr. Wells. The Avengers said they were going to scout the city for a little bit so that left Team Flash some time off.

"Hey, it's Wells." announced Barry. He unlocked his phone and read Wells' text.

"' _Back in CC. Going to Lab. Needing a ride. Auto-wheelchair broke_.'" read Barry out loud, quoting his phone. Without alerting anyone, Barry sped off out of Star Labs to Harrison's fancy house. A few moments later, he came back with a wheelchair and a man sitting in it.

"Dr. Wells. You're back! How was your trip?" asked Caitlin.

"Fine, just fine. Boring, as ever." replied Wells with a frustrated voice. He was already wheeling over to the desk.

The team picked up his frustration and Barry and Cisco encouraged Caitlin to talk to him. She was always the one Wells was more open too. Harrison was always bitter and dangerous when he was frustrated, and though he tends to control it, you can never be safe.

"Uh, Dr. Wells? We had some interesting visitors today. They were looking for a meta-human here in Central City." peeped Caitlin.

"Oh, yeah? Who were these visitors?" asked Wells coldly. He did not even look up from the computer. Whatever he was doing, he was very interested in it.

"The Avengers, sir. From Manhattan." answered Caitlin cautiously.

Wells froze, "I shall be right back." He wheeled over to the empty hall, made sure none of the others could see him, and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the wall, placed his hand on the invisible hand scanner, and walked through the doorway that opened up. Once inside, Wells tried his best to keep calm and not have a tantrum, but alas, it was hard to keep in the anger. So instead, he turned Gideon on and began a new log.

"Foolish. I was foolish to think that the Avengers were not going to search for Stark's killer. However, unless they ordered a search of the crime scene, there would be no way for them to have tracked me here. Of course, there is always the possibility that they just turned to the Flash for help but there are more heroes in New York than there are in Central City or Star City," began Wells, "No, I do believe the Avengers know what happened and are here to avenge Stark. In that case, I would need to be careful. I need to leave Star Labs then, but how to make an excuse for the Team?"

Wells was going to continue when the building shook. He immediately knew that Star Labs was under attack, most likely the Avengers then. He quickly ended the log, opened up the secret door again, and took his place in the wheelchair. To pass the act, he wheeled as fast as he could to the Cortex.

"Cisco, what was that?" asked Barry worried. Wells just came into the room.

"Some sort of projectile. Maybe a missile though with meta-humans, it could be something crazy, like fireballs or something." answered Cisco. He was frantically checking the computer, looking through all the cameras, to see what hit the building.

Suddenly, a part of the wall in the Cortex gave out and a suit of flying armor busted through. It landed and a small figure jumped off the shoulder and grew to full size.

"I've got to hand it to you, Wells. You certainly know how to hide." said Tony. His armor retreated into a small, metallic backpack, "Ya know? If you're gonna kill someone, better make sure they're dead first."

Wells only sat back in his wheelchair and asked innocently, "May I ask, who are you?"

"Oh, you know who I am Wells. You know very much who I am." responded Tony.

Barry stared in disbelief between Wells and Stark. Cisco seemed to be in the same position and Caitlin as well.

"Uh, do you guys know each other?" asked Barry.

"Barry, I can assure you, I do not know who this man is." assured Wells. There was something in his voice, almost like anger.

"Oh, really? Barry, this man tried to kill me about a day ago. He's the guy we're tracking and seems like the hunter found its prey." answered Tony while he was staring at Wells with so much fury, he could kill him on the spot.

Barry looked at his disabled mentor in total shock with disbelief, "Wait. What? How could Dr. Wells even try to kill someone? Much less if he's bound to a wheelchair and come on, Tony, he doesn't even know you!"

"Ah, actually, Tony isn't lying about this. We found him by the docks pretty much dead. His reactor was off and the shrapnel was nearing his heart. I had to shock him awake to turn on the reactor. And we all knew Wells was a friend of Tony, only, not that Harrison was a killer." explained Hank. He was quiet the entire time, only daring to speak in this strange moment.

Wells was done. He pressed a button on his wheelchair that activated an electromagnetic pulse to basically explode the room with everyone inside. He timed it perfectly so that when he pressed the button, he would run quickly to his time vault while everyone was distracted by the explosion in their faces.

Stark and Pym were flung back into the street outside. Barry was caught by surprise but still managed to move Cisco and Caitlin quickly out of the way and he ran out of the building. He didn't see Wells' lightning streak.

Tony struggled to stand but managed. He helped Pym up before checking his armor. The metallic backpack was toast, all ruined. The pulse fried the circuits in the suit and spared nothing inside. Pym's suit was also fried but not as much since his is mostly black and red fabric. Only metal he had was his helmet and belt.

Tony growled, "That darn Wells and his naïve team!" He threw his armor to the floor in frustration.

"Hey, calm down, Tony. We didn't expect that and Barry didn't either. I mean, it's pretty clear he knew nothing of what Wells did. Harrison is lying to them. Besides, I told you throwing missiles at the building was a bad idea." Hank said to try to sooth Tony's anger. He picked up Tony's armor backpack and handed it to his friend.

"Yeah, Wells is persuasive and a good liar. He fooled us and Barry's team." responded Tony while accepting the armor back. He was calmer now, Hank always has had an ability to sooth his teammates.

"He can't be any worse than Ultron, right?" asked Hank.

"Heh, yeah, Ultron was worse." chuckled Tony, "Come on, let's go catch a speedster."

* * *

Barry was out of breath went he stopped running. He ran all the way to CCPD, trying to help his friends escape the explosion.

"You guys alright?" he asked while panting.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all right." responded Cisco. He looked around, only to find himself, Barry, and Caitlin. "Where's Dr. Wells?" he asked nervously.

Barry suddenly realized he didn't grab Dr. Wells, so he quickly ran back to Star Labs, through the hole in the wall, and searched the Cortex. No one was there. He ran back and reported, "Couldn't find him. I wonder if the Avengers got him."

"Let's hope that the Avengers did grab him and that he didn't…" Caitlin never finished the sentence, and she didn't need to. The team already knew what the alternative was.

* * *

Harrison groaned as he stood up from the floor. He barely managed to escape the pulse, and on top of that, his speed gave out just when he got to a safe distance. A distance where no one could see him or the pulse could harm him. He looked around at the wreckage, not even in awe at his own lab complex half destroyed. His wheelchair was a total mess though, and he did need that wheelchair to pass his act, however now he doesn't, since the Avengers caught on but the Flash didn't and he knew Barry is quite naïve.

If he could distract both teams of heroes long enough to sneak off unnoticed, then he could accomplish his goals. Though, nothing would distract either teams enough to that, only something apocalyptic but he wasn't out to destroy the world. All he wanted was to get home, to his time. Even if it means the death of great heroes and the early death of an old rival. But… _How_ could he even create something so horrible that both teams could put their priorities to that? No… He already has found an answer…

 _He_ is the distraction. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all believe him, and knowing them, they wouldn't give in what the Avengers would say. Barry proved that. The Avengers, however, are reckless enough to actually fight the Flash. Yes…

Harrison has a plan…

* * *

Tony winced at the pain while Janet applied medicine and bandaged his wounds. He looked like a walking mummy, and so did Hank. Stark was surprised at how Wells could even get his hands on an EMP bomb, those are hard to make. But of course, Wells is always superior to Tony.

"Guess this is what happens when you two go alone to a villain's hideout, huh?" joked Wasp.

"Hah, hah, Janet," said Hank. Then he winced when Pepper used his leg wound to add more bandages, "God, these stupid wounds do have to hurt a lot, eh?"

"Well, guess you don't have a chance with your girlfriend anymore, Hank." said Tony.

Janet was instantly confused but her eyes showed a hint of anger. Hank shot a look at Tony while Stark just shrugged, "Hey, I speak the truth."

"God, Stark. You know, sometimes I just want to kill you." responded Hank.

"Guess that's how your villain story begins."

"Well, boys, I'm sure Hank only has a friend that is a girl." Janet was surprisingly calm with this. Probably too calm. Hank sighed and silently gave Tony a look that said _I'm gonna get you, Stark._ He then tried to stand, barely managed, and walked out of the room, "I'm going to my lab." They were still in Central City, in the suburbs actually, in a huge house the size of a mansion that Tony rented out. Hank had shrunk his lab down with everything in it to carry it better.

"Why? You still need to heal." cautioned Pepper.

"I need to research something. It won't take long." answered Pym.

It took long.

Pym, in his glorious lab coat, stayed up late that night researching on speed. He was a master of biochemistry and robotics, but not too much on physics. He searched through newspaper articles about the Flash, papers on speed mutants, and even some old papers he wrote about Quicksilver. It was around midnight when Tony came in.

"What do you want, Tony?" asked Hank without looking up from his computer. He had the lights off and his computer screen was the only light source. Tony turned on the lights and walked over to Hank. "Just wondering which one you were doing: looking for Caitlin's Facebook page or really researching that could help take down Wells."

Hank smashed his keyboard into Tony's face, causing the latter to stumble and have a bloody nose. His sudden spurt of anger was rare but not impossible. He stood there holding his keyboard, which had a little blood on it, nearly wanted to punch Tony. He calmed down and sat back down.

"Geez, fine, I'm sorry. I won't comment about Caitlin anymore, just don't smash a keyboard into me or go all Hulk on me. With one green beast is enough." Tony rubbed his nose and wiped the blood away with his shirt.

"Sorry." said Hank. He was wiping the blood off his keyboard with a towel. "If it makes you feel better, I have some Coke in the fridge."

"Nah, I already had a couple glasses of wine. Went to dinner with Pepper at this place called 'CC Jitters.' It was nice, had good service." said Tony. He was wandering around the lab. He stopped in front of a large closet. "Hey, do you still have that Yellowjacket costume?"

Hank looked up from the computer and turned around to where Tony was, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Peps says your Ant-Man suit is practically destroyed. The electronics on it are fried and the rest is full of radiation."

"Radiation? It was just an electromagnetic pulse."

"Yeah, but apparently it was nuclear too. The pulse was high but when JARVIS scanned my suit for damage, it gave off signs of low radiation. 'Course, my suit is metal; yours is fabric."

Hank growled, "I hate wearing the Yellowjacket suit though. Brings back bad memories." He stood up and walked to the closet and opened it, took out the suit, and examined it. "But fine, I'll wear it this once, but _only_ this once. Janet will probably kill me if come out wearing this."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, can't you fly in that suit?"

"Well, yes. Thor enchanted it to be able to fly and I am able to use my powers naturally now."

Tony put his hand on Hank's shoulder. "So you practice flying again. I get the feeling Wells isn't gonna go down without a fight." He slapped his friend's back and walked out of the lab, but he called back, "Oh! And I sure hope you won't hold back just because Caitlin's on Well's side!" He left with a smirk on his face, sure of how Hank would react.

Hank face palmed and took a deep breath to prevent himself from smashing another keyboard – or something far worse – into Tony's face. Then he looked down at the black and yellow suit and exhaled.

* * *

Barry found Wells on the floor, full of wounds and cuts from the explosion. He was alive, which made Barry relieved, but his mentor didn't look too good.

"Dr. Wells, are you okay?" asked Barry. He kneeled down to check on his mentor. Barry was no doctor but he knew when someone needed help.

"Yes, quite fine. That explosion must have only been a low pulse, since it did not even feel as strong as lightning." responded Wells. He laid on the floor with one hand grabbing his stomach in a small amount of pain. His speedy regeneration factor should start to kick in sooner or later. Only problem: Barry being there.

"You know what lightning feels like?"

"Nevermind about that. Barry, I need my wheelchair. I'll be useless without it." Wells avoided the subject of lightning, regretting he even brought it up. Of course he knew what lightning felt like. When using the Speed Force, lightning is given off you but you run so fast, it only seems like a blur.

"Oh, right. Be right back." Barry sped off to find Wells a wheelchair. A minute later, he came back with an automatic one, which made Wells happy. "Found it in Cisco's workshop. I think he was saving it for your birthday."

"Well happy early birthday to me. Come on, Barry." Barry helped Wells in the wheelchair and they both walked over to the destroyed Cortex.

"Why were the Avengers looking for you? Much more, accusing you?" asked Barry. He was inspecting the hole Iron Man made.

"A project me and Stark were working on. He got angry and decided to hunt me down. Very reckless those Avengers." answered Wells. He only saying part of the truth, of course, but Barry seemed to believe him. After seeing how Iron Man can be when he doesn't know you, it was likely.

"But then who set off the EMP pulse?"

"I believe it was Stark's companion. He can shrink himself and other objects so I suppose he shrunk an EMP bomb-"

"That could've killed all of us. Why would he want to risk killing himself? Hank seemed like a reasonable guy." Barry finished Wells' sentence.

"Exactly. Barry, sometimes people do things just because they can. The Avengers are a good example of that. Now come, where are Cisco and Caitlin?" asked Wells. He wheeled over to Barry.

"CCPD. I had to carry both of them to escape the blast. Dr. Wells, I tried to grab you too but I didn't know where you went. I had thought you were in your wheelchair but when the blast went off, I reached for you after Cisco and Caitlyn but you weren't in your chair. I had to run because then the blast could've gotten me. Dr. Wells, I so sorry-"

"Barry, say no more. I forgive you, though I did get blasted out of my chair. I was the one closest to the blast, it hit me first. But now that is in the past. Go get Cisco and Caitlyn, we need to build defenses on Star Labs." Wells wasn't completely lying. The blast was closest to him, he was the one who set it off, but it was also true that they needed better defenses for Star Labs. He knew the Avengers would attack the facility again and they needed to be prepared.

* * *

Tony was standing next to the Quinjet's exit-door with his armor fully activated and ready. Cap was sitting on the bench-seat with his shield ready to be thrown. Thor was ready with Mjolnir and Natasha was powering up her shockers that were attached to her wrists. Clint opened up his bow and nocked an arrow into position. Banner held on to the straps hanging from the ceiling. Hank sat in the pilot's seat with Janet as his copilot. He stood up from his seat and put the jet on autopilot.

"This is stupid." he announced.

"Exactly, what is?" Tony turned to him with his helmet on and covering his face.

"The whole plan. Why can't we just talk to him, Tony?" asked Hank. He was his Yellowjacket costume on but with the mask off.

"Because he's a smart but sinister supervillain that is possibly a mutant. Want me to explain further?"

"It doesn't mean we have to attack him! Tony, do you know how many villains probably wish they could just talk to someone without being attacked! We don't know what Wells has been through. Come on, Tony, just call off the attack." Hank paused for a moment to let his words settle in and then continued, "Please."

Tony's faceplate lifted up to reveal his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Cap stood up and spoke first.

"Hank, I know this is not the best option for you, but you have to understand. You have personally seen what Wells can do. He almost killed you and his own team without breaking a sweat. And pretty soon, he might just do something to the whole city." Cap's speech was not enough for Hank.

"I still don't agree to this, Cap. Cisco, Barry, they're not bad people, and neither is Caitlin. Come on, Cap. Just agree with me on this. You always want to save people no matter what. Heck, you even wanted to save Bucky when we all knew he was gone." Hank made it clear he didn't want any part in the plan. He was sure Cap would change his mind. Instead, Rogers just looked down at his shield.

Hank turned to everyone else but they all just looked away from him. Even Banner looked away, which made Hank surprised, and so Hank turned to Janet last.

"Jan?" His voice cracked a little. He was on the edge of breaking down and all he needed was for Janet to push him down the cliff. She did, and he fell to the bottom of the river. He broke.

"Fine then, I get it. You all want to hurt innocents so might as well do it without me." He walked down to the Quinjet's exit-door and had his hand over the button that opens the door. Tony took a step towards his friend and tried to put his hand on Hank's shoulder. Hank just pushed him away.

"Hope you win guys." His voice quiet and sad. He opened the door and flew out of the jet. He didn't look back but he could tell he left his friends as broken as him.

* * *

"Okay, so I upgraded our cameras so we can see every inch of the facility." announced Cisco. He looked up from his computer to face his friends in the Cortex.

"Good. Barry, you will wait until we are attacked to deploy. Caitlin, make sure our traps are set and ready to activate upon interaction. Cisco, keep an eye on those cameras." Dr. Wells wheeled around the room in his wheelchair, passing the people he named on cue. Barry stood in front of where his suit was displayed with his arms crossed and one hand covering his mouth.

"Doctor Wells?" he asked while staring at his suit.

"Yes, Barry?" responded Wells. He stopped wheeling around the room and faced the direction Barry was.

"Why do we need to fight? I mean, these are superheroes that we're going to battle. It seems wrong to bring down New York's heroes." Barry, like Hank, was reluctant to fight but Wells pushed.

"Barry, they may be good sometimes but you saw what they did to Star Labs; what they did to us. We all nearly died and Star Labs nearly collapsed from being attacked by missiles." Wells paused for a moment and continued, "However, we do not need to kill them. Simply, stop them from trying to do something to Central City. Is that not what we do, Barry? Do we not stop hooligans like the Avengers from harming our city?"

Barry looked down and sighed. He thought for a second and came to a reluctant decision, "Okay, I'll fight. But I don't want to kill anyone."

Wells tried to hold back a smile but he let it show a little, "Good. Now we're prepared for whatever the Avengers have planned."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Well... Hank left, Wells' plan is working, and Barry is hesitant about something. Great. How dramatic can this story get? Actually, I know the answer to that but you guys probably have an idea *wink*_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_


	4. Part 4: The Battle has Begun

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Part 4: The Battle Has Begun**_

Tony stood in the open Quinjet door, his armored hand holding on to the archway as the jet hovered over the parking lot behind Star Labs. He looked down at the long drop but he didn't show any fear; only the sadness in his eyes and the regret in his face. Maybe Hank was right. Maybe they shouldn't fight. At least, not the entire Team Flash. He spaced out for a little while pondering about Hank's words when Cap put his hand on Tony's armored shoulder.

"Ready when you are, Tony." said Cap with such a sympathy that it made Tony want to punch him in his perfect teeth. Tony only nodded but then said, "Right, let's go."

Before launching off he called back, "Remember the plan guys. Thor, Banner?"

"Aye. I and Doctor Banner shall distract the man of Flashes." confirmed Thor. He looked to Banner and he nodded in agreement.

"Right. Jan, Widow, find Wells; we need him dead or alive." Tony's voice went into an unusual grim pitch at the last part. He normally didn't want to kill anyone but now seemed like a special case. There was no reforming for Wells. "Everyone else," he continued, "Make sure the girls don't get caught."

"What about you, Tony?" asked Rogers.

"I'll be Thor's and Banner's aid from the sky. Make sure Barry or Wells don't try anything." Tony's faceplate closed and he took off. "Go!" he called as he took off simultaneously.

* * *

Something hit the building that it shook the Cortex. The giant hole in the wall was patched up with a plastic covering and duck-tape. Barry looked to Wells in alarm and the older man nodded. Wells knew it had to be the Avengers attacking and he silently let Barry know with the nod. Barry zipped around the mannequin displaying his suit and then out of the Cortex, through the hallway, and out the building. While running, he managed to change into his suit.

Outside, he saw the Hulk punching the side of Star Labs and Thor swinging his hammer, powering it up with lightning that came out of nowhere. Barry stood for a moment wondering why it was only them two but Thor directed the lightning towards him. Luckily, Barry was fast enough to dodge but the Hulk also attacked by pounding his fists on the spot where Barry was standing. Barry zipped out of the way and climbed onto the green beast. He held onto Hulk's neck as if he was piggyback riding the monster. The beast shook Barry off but Barry didn't hit the floor. Instead, he zipped away a few dozen meters to get to a safe distance.

Once Barry thought he was safe, blasts of light rained down from the sky. He quickly dodged the blasts and managed to see it was Iron Man blasting his repulsors. Stark made the mistake of hovering near the roof of the building so Barry sped up the side of the facility and once he got to the roof, he jumped off onto Iron Man's back and held on. They were high up from the ground and Stark was struggling to shake the speedster off his armor.

"Get off me, kid!" complained Tony as he tried to get the Flash off of his armor. "Thor! A little help!" called Tony. Barry had a tight grip and Tony was too hesitant to blast the kid. Thor directed lightning towards Stark, barely missing him, and hit Barry square in the chest.

Hulk then jumped up and threw Barry to the roof of the building and threw him across the roof again. Barry groaned as he was being thrown all over the place. He did not like the lightning blast and he did not like being thrown with such force. He didn't like being called a "kid" either so there was that.

Barry got up, winced from the burn the lightning gave him, and charged at Hulk. He landed a good uppercut and the green beast stumbled back. Almost as fast as Barry could run, Hulk charged and smashed the ground where Barry landed. Barry moved out of the way, only to be blasted in the back and electrocuted in the chest again.

He collapsed onto his knees, panting and huffing and gasping for breath. Three against one was too much for him.

Iron Man landed, as well as Thor, around the Flash. For a second, Stark lifted his faceplate and looked down at the kid. He thought he broke him and looked to Thor for his silent opinion. Thor shrugged and tried to grab Barry but the speedster got up and zipped away. Only, Barry didn't leave without giving Tony a good sucker punch and shoving Thor towards the Hulk, then swiping them off their feet. Then, and only then, did he fall back.

* * *

Whilst Barry battled it out with the Avengers' biggest guns, the remaining superheroes infiltrated Star Labs. Widow was wearing her latest invisibility tech and Janet was shrunken down in her "Wasp" form. With the girls in the building, the rest had to make sure they got out alive.

Clint hid behind an open archway. Down the hall was a camera but it was close enough to the archway for Clint to shoot an arrow at it and not be seen. He did exactly that with deadly accuracy and Cisco was baffled as to why a camera just went offline. Steve, with his shield at the ready, was parallel to Clint, hiding behind the same archway. He threw his shield at another camera that was next to the one Clint shot. Once again, Cisco was confused as to why not just one but two cameras were offline. Wells was getting impatient.

"Cisco, explain to me why we have two offline cameras." commanded Wells. His annoyance wasn't subtle and was clearly visible in his tone.

"I don't know, Dr. Wells. You think the Avengers are infiltrating the lab?" responded Cisco. He was frantically typing commands into the computer, trying to bring the cameras back online.

"Most likely, Cisco." Wells turned to Caitlin who was standing by Cisco's desk. "Caitlin, are those traps ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Wells, but I don't know if they would work. I mean, Cisco is the engineering expert and-" Wells cut Caitlin off.

"Don't worry yourself out, Caitlin. I'm sure they will work fine. In the event that they don't, I am sure with all my heart that we will find another way." reassured Wells. Caitlin gave a doubtful nod but she trusted Wells' words.

"Good. Now, Cisco, what do we know about our 'guests?'" asked Wells. He turned to Cisco again.

"Well, Iron Man must surely have some sort of weak point in his suit. We could probably go all Star Wars on him and disable it."

"The Death Star blew up in Star Wars, Cisco." Caitlin pointed out.

"Uh, well, yeah. Like Star Wars but without blowing up Tony." he took in a deep breath and continued, "Uh, for Banner we could find a way turn him into human."

"And how do we do that?" asked Caitlin.

"Well, the Hulk is supposed to turn human if he calms down enough. So we do that."

"How?"

"I saw this movie once. 'Age of Ultra' or something like that. Anyways, it was about the Avengers and they calmed down the Hulk by having Black Widow sing to him."

"You expect to believe a movie?" Caitlin didn't see much movies but she knew enough as to not take fictional movies as reality.

"Do you have a better plan, Caitlin?" snapped Cisco. He was getting worked up from cameras constantly disabling themselves and the ruckus coming from the roof. Caitlin was taken by surprise by Cisco's snap but stumbled a little.

"I'm sorry. That was mean." Cisco immediately apologized but continued. "Anyways, we turn Hulk back and then we lock him in a Metahuman cell so he can't escape. For the Black Widow, I was thinking of disabling her shockers and then tying her up.

"For the Wasp, I was thinking of a metal jar-" Wells cut Cisco off.

"A metal jar? Cisco, what will a jar do?" asked Wells. He could not believe Cisco was proposing using a jar to catch someone.

"Uh, well, see she can shrink to be really small so I thought catching her in a metal jar could work. She has stingers so the metal jar won't break from her energy blasts."

"Well, that makes sense does it not?" Cisco sensed the sarcasm in Wells' voice.

"Sarcasm noted. For Hawkeye, I thought of just taking away his bow and then tying him up with like, I dunno, super strong rope or something? Still working out the details."

"Work out the details fast, Cisco. We are taking some heavy blows." demanded Wells. Cisco stayed silent as he worked to fix the cameras. Now, almost all of the cameras were offline except for the ones on the roof. He could see the entire battle Barry was having but it just finished with Barry running away.

The Flash ran into the Cortex, the front side of his suit burned and a little ripped and but most of him is intact, which made Cisco happy.

"Oh… Thor's lightning is not friendly, eh?" joked Cisco with some sympathy.

"No… it's not." grumbled Barry in between breaths. Everyone in the room could tell he was upset at his defeat. Cisco and Caitlin understood; it was three against one. But Wells though Barry could've pushed more.

"Barry, come on. You need to heal." Caitlin directed Barry to her medical bay but Barry waved her away.

"No… No… I'm good. I just need to… I just need to catch my breath." Barry gasped for air for a long moment and huffed. He suddenly had a water bottle and was drinking from it though Cisco thought he just grabbed it from the refrigerator out back. After a few moments, Barry was ready to go. "Right. I'm good now." He sped away and Cisco saw him on the cameras for another rooftop battle. Even more banging could be heard now that Barry knew what to expect.

Caitlin spoke up, "Cisco, the jar trap worked. It caught something."

Cisco looked at her side of the desk and saw that she was right. The jar did catch something indeed. "Transport it to the cells. It might be Wasp."

Caitlin nodded and worked on the computer while everyone else kept an eye on the rooftop battle.

* * *

Wasp flew around corners to check if anyone was there. So far the coast was clear and it made Janet think the only people that actually work in Star Labs is Dr. Wells, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry. All of this space and floors for only four people? It made Wasp wonder about the city's history and why such a huge place is almost completely empty. She spaced out for too much that she almost didn't dodge an incoming projectile.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as the projectile barely missed her. She identified the projectile as a large metal jar that was mostly likely used to capture her. Only, once she turned around there was another metal jar on standby incase that the first one failed. She was caught by surprise and the metal jar swung and caught her inside. The lid was placed automatically and she was trapped in a cold, dark metal container.

But she was not going to give up easily! She fired her stingers at the metal walls but could only make dents. She tried to focus on one dent to see if she could break it open, but with no luck. After what seemed like forever of trying to break out, she was exhausted. She sat down and folded her wings in and curled her legs up. But suddenly, something grabbed the jar.

At the first sign of outside light, she jumped up and flew as fast as she could to escape the jar. Once she got out, she looked around. It was some sort of containment cell. Janet was annoyed. She just escaped one prison to go to another. At least it had more space to fly around or grow to normal size if she wanted.

Janet landed on the solid, metal floor. She grew to her normal size and first fired blasts at the glass in front of her to try to get out but with no luck. Then she took out her phone in defeat after what felt like hours of trying. Honestly, she hated having to get help from others in a situation like this, it made her feel helpless, but it was the others' mission to make sure everyone leaves alive.

Her initial thought- and maybe her instincts- was to call Hank but she quickly stopped herself. She remembered the dilemma that happened and she felt horrible all of a sudden. How could she forget so quickly? Hank was practically family and though she may or may not have a thing for him, she always felt like he could help her with anything she needed.

But now, her getting trapped in a battle he didn't want to fight in, she doubted he would even pick up the phone. It was one of those times where he wants to be alone, where he remembers how much he hates humanity, how much that hatred rubbed off a certain creation of his. Just the sound of his name would make Hank as white as snow and tremble in place. Janet shivered at the thought.

She decided to call Clint instead. She always did get along with him, unlike Tony. And sure, though Tony and Clint are pretty similar, Clint had his own way of being kind and again unlike Tony, he would stop what he was doing to help someone in need. It was something Janet always admired about him and she was pretty sure he knew it too. Clint was always the observant one in the team.

The phone ringed while Janet impatiently waited for him to answer. He would answer, right? He wouldn't let her down now… Right?

Finally, the phone clicked.

"Hey." he said. He sounded as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn't in the middle of a battle or trying to keep someone- no, two people- alive. As if he had a normal life. Of course, he usually sounded like that.

"Clint, I need help!" Janet didn't mean to yell but she was pretty desperate to get out. She hated being contained and though there was some space, she needed to know what was happening, she needed to get out before… before…

"Jesus. Calm down, Jan. I mean, for trying to sneak around an enemy's base, you are really bad at the whole 'sneaking' part." he joked. He had no idea where Janet was and that was expected.

"Clint, I got caught. They set up traps in the hallways. One of them was a jar and now I'm in a cell. Honestly, I should've suspected that there were-"

"Don't worry, Jan. We got help."

The call ended. Janet, surprised by the sudden ending, looked at her phone and checked to make sure she wasn't the one to end it. After several seconds, Clint didn't call back so that confirmed it wasn't her. Why did he hang up? Did his phone die? Did something happen that he had to leave? The questions troubled Janet and her curiosity was killing her now. Only one thing left to do now.

Just sit and wait. But waiting was unbearable for her.

Until she spotted an ant.

* * *

Hank ruffled his own hair. His elbow on the desk, the palm of his hand on his forehead as he thought hard about what to do. The tapping of his pencil keeping him focused somehow. He yawned and reflected for the hundredth time. It wasn't late at all, the sun was still up high, so why was he tired? Probably his loss of sleep from the night before, he did go to sleep just a couple of hours past midnight. He wished he could go to sleep right now but he can't just forget his morals like that. His team.

He sighed but it came out as a yawn. He wondered what was happening right now. He wanted to help, so badly too, but a little voice in the back of head told him he couldn't do anything now. Then another little voice, a louder one, told him he _can_ do something. Something that didn't involve anyone getting hurt, any fighting whether direct or indirect.

He stopped tapping and looked at his phone that was on the other side of his desk. He reached for it and unlocked it. He knew what to do but he would need help from an old friend. Hank stopped for a moment and thought on his action. Was this "friend" really a friend? Not really and Hank was probably going to regret this sometime later but not now. Now, he made his mind and carried through with his intentions. The phone ringed and clicked.

"Can I ask why you're calling me?" asked the voice on the line.

"I need your help for something." answered Hank. He was annoyed at the first words of the call but then again, they did kind of hate each other.

"Oh great. What happened now? I'm kind of busy." complained the voice.

"Look I don't care about whatever place you're probably robbing right now. I just need your help." snapped Hank. He could tell his "friend" was stunned at the sudden remark but he seemed to shake it off. Hank was stunned at his sudden outburst too. Strange. Hank usually has more patience with him. It's probably because he has a lot of things running through his mind.

"Fine. What is it?" agreed the voice with a clear annoyance.

"Central City. Bring your suit. I need a tiny distraction." And with that Hank hung up before the voice got to speak. He had a bad but good feeling about his plan. And about his "friend."

* * *

Barry ran and ran. He was probably at his top speed before but now he was getting tired. He was slowing down. Running and running to avoid the attacks his opponents were throwing at him in vain. Well, not in vain. Barry can't get cocky now. Now he needed to concentrate on defending. Defending against all the hammer throws, lightning, smashes, and energy blasts from the three Avengers he was fighting.

But he was slowing down. He needed a break. Urgently. Yet, if he stops now, who knows what these three Avengers might do in his absence. What they might do to Star Labs or to the area around them. But they didn't do anything when he retreated for a couple of moments. They only stood and waited for him to come back. They didn't attack him when he was down, gasping for breath. No. They hesitated. They hesitated to strike him down for good. To end the fight there and then.

He slowed down too much.

The lightning hit. The hammer hit him. The fists hit him. The blasts hit him.

He slowed down too much.

His vision blurred. His heart seemed to stop. His lungs felt like they were on fire. His whole body ached.

He blacked out.

But he was stronger than that. He will continue the fight. He will end with his victory. He needs to.

Barry pushed through his aching body. He jumped up onto Stark's armor, held on for a moment, and then jumped off and ran to behind Thor and onto Hulk. Then he ran around all three of them, pushing to his top speed.

He jumped onto Thor, tackled him to the floor, got up, and tried to bring Stark down too. He knew Hulk would be impossible to bring down, so he was hoping to tire him out. Stark was down and Barry stopped a few meters away from him. He panted from running so fast and waited for the Avengers to make their move. They didn't. They were tired too.

Barry noticed a small insect flying around him. He moved away from it but more came. Soon, the small insects were swarming around the four of them. Getting in their faces and distracting them. Then Barry felt various stings all over his body and saw all of the insects heading for him. He ran in distress down the roof and inside the building.

When he got to the Cortex, he had to plant his feet and slide to stop his running. Caitlin yelped and Cisco jumped from his desk. Wells was nowhere to be found.

"Barry!" yelped Caitlin. She ran over to him and helped him up from the floor. Cisco did so too but was brushing the insects off of his suit.

"Hey dude, you OK?" asked Cisco. Barry coughed in response but then said, "No. What're these bugs?"

Cisco picked one bug off and looked at it closely, "It's a red ant."

"That explains why I felt stings." said Barry. He followed Caitlin into the medical bay to strip off the upper half of his suit for Caitlin to examine the stings closer.

"Well, on the bright side, these stings don't seem to be very poisonous or any hazard at all. It's just a regular red ant bite." stated Caitlin while she looked at Barry's stings.

"At least they aren't robotic." Cisco shivered at that thought and the others seemed to have a similar reaction.

"So then where did they come from?" asked Caitlin.

"Don't know, but let's just hope they aren't from inside the building." answered Cisco grimly. Realization dawned on him right after he finished his sentence. He looked at Barry and they silently exchanged thoughts.

"Caitlin… How much do you trust Doctor Wells?" Barry spoke up.

"I… I trust him with my life." Caitlin was confused. Why would Barry ask such a thing? Barry nodded and glanced up at Cisco who looked uncomfortable.

"Cait, we think Dr. Wells isn't who he claims he is. We believe he's the Reverse Flash." said Cisco. Caitlin was shocked and she stumbled back a little.

"What?" she asked. "No. Doctor Wells is a good person. He would never kill anyone, much less Barry's mother."

"Caitlin, Wells is willing to kill people. We've all seen it." Cisco gulped. "He even killed me."

Caitlin looked at Cisco like she was seeing a ghost, "How? You're still here."

"Yeah, but I ran back in time and Cisco pretty much never died now." explained Barry. "I was trying to save the city from a tsunami and ran fast enough to reverse the clock a day back." He looked down and didn't meet Caitlin's doubtful eyes.

Caitlin looked back and forth at the two boys in disbelief. He proceeded to just walk out of the med bay and continue out of the Cortex.

"Wait! Caitlin!" Barry called after her and ran to her in the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Home. This is madness." she looked at Barry stone cold in the eyes, almost killer. "First the Avengers think that Wells tried to murder Tony, and know you guys are buying that? Barry, this man has saved our lives, _your_ life, countless of times!"

"He has, I know that, but aren't you a little curious why the Avengers would even show up and accuse that in the first place? I mean, they're not crazy." questioned Barry.

"Barry, you work in CCPD. You know how easy it is to confuse people with others." countered Caitlin. She wasn't about to give in. Not when she could reason things out.

"Yes, but Cait-" started Barry but the scientist was already leaving. Another battle lost. Two lost battles in a day. Must be a new record for Barry. He didn't even go after her. She could be stubborn and when she's like that, she isn't going to give in easily. At all sometimes. Barry looked down and then zipped back into the Cortex where Cisco was waiting for him. Barry knew what Cisco would ask and he just shook his head. He looked down at the floor and Cisco walked over to the speedster.

"Hey, Caitlin's like that. You know how much he means to her." stated Cisco, "She'll get over it soon. Now, come on, man. Joe's invited us for pizza at your place." He gave Barry an encouraging smile and somehow everything got better. Cisco had a way with people like that. The quirky, fast talking, funny, and smart engineer of Star Labs knew his way. He knew how the world works, how people work.

Barry nodded, "Pizza sounds nice right about now."

They both walked quietly to Barry's house, leaving no one inside the Cortex. The night was calm and nice, the complete opposite of that day. Barry swore that he identified Caitlin's car heading out but he was too tired and let down to confirm it. It probably was though.

The summer breeze was nice.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Huh, wonder what'll happen next? Also, is my action writing fine? I don't really write fight scenes a lot..._

 _Barry: Ya know, when you told me act out a fight scene I didn't think it'll hurt so much._

 _Soph: What-? How-?_

 _Barry: Oh yeah, Damien got me in. Also, my body is aching and sore. Ow._

 _Soph: ._._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_


	5. Part 5: Aftermath

_**Author's Note:** *stares at PC screen with tired, sore eyes* I... I actually finished this.. Oh god, that was close... *pants*_

 _Damien: You should look at your face._

 _Flash: I agree, you look hilarious._

 _Soph: *stares back at them but doesn't say anything*_

 _Damien: She's actually quiet..._

 _Flash: Yeah, and I think it's a good time to run. *speeds out*_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Marvel, DC, or the CW Flash Show! I only own the plot! All content other than the plot belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Part 5: Aftermath**_

Scott looked around in wonder at the house's living room. So many wonderful things, so many wonderful _unprotected_ things. He spotted an expensive looking vase on a table to the side of the wall and approached it. He examined it like an archaeologist, deciding it had to be some old antique from a museum. It had hints of gold on the trim, it was beautifully shaped, the patterns were beautiful, and-

"Hey, better not touch anything." Tony snapped his finger and it jolted Scott back into reality.

"Heh, right. Sorry, just got distracted. Never saw a vase like this except for a museum." Scott rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. His thieving skills were getting the better of him.

Tony nodded, "Tell me again how you got here on short notice? Manhattan's on the other side of the country."

"I told you, I was in the area. Just working with some old colleagues of mine." explained Scott for like the hundredth time.

"Right. I'd assume you were stealing stuff since you had your suit." Tony locked Scott's eyes in a death stare. He wasn't fond of the anti-hero, which the same could be said for most of the team, but Tony knew Scott was also the type of guy who'd leave out details on purpose.

"Well you caught me." Scott raised his in defeat. He wasn't scared of Tony but he knew that there was no way of keeping a secret from him, especially if you have a background of being a thief. He caught Tony's stare, "Hey, be grateful that Hank called me. Janet would still be in that cell and you would still be caught up in some stupid battle."

"If the battle was stupid, why'd you interfere?" asked Tony. His fuse for Scott was really, really low.

"Hank called, I answered. He kinda forced me to comply, anyways. Besides, you knew you couldn't win that one. You're lucky the kid was tired too."

Tony was about to retort but Cap walked into the room, "Tony, dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting." He noticed Scott, "Oh, good evening, Scott. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey Cap. Yeah, Hank called me in. By the way, where is he?" asked Scott, "I thought he'd be here too."

"Hank decided not to fight this battle. However, we don't know where he went off to." answered Cap.

Scott nodded solemnly but soon spoke up, "Well, I'm going to dinner. I'm starving."

Cap nodded and gave a welcoming smile while Tony only stood and glared as Scott walked out of the room. He whipped his head to Tony, "Try to be patient with him, Tony. He's new to the whole superhero gig."

"'Patient' is about the last thing I'm with him."

"Tony." warned Cap.

"Cap, we fight the bad guys, right? I don't see why Hank would even call up a thief like Scott to come in, especially since they practically hate each other!"

Cap sighed, "Tony, you know Scott's has some good in his heart. Sure he steals but he cares about his daughter, his family. Cut him some slack, the guy has a hard life."

Tony grumbled, "Fine. But I can't promise anything."

"When do you ever?" laughed Steve. He walked off to the dining room and Tony followed behind, growling.

* * *

The pizza was nice. It didn't give Barry a chance to clear his mind though. In fact, it made him think of what happened with Caitlin more, seeing as the little hang out was about Wells and Joe thought that the boys, along with Eddie, can talk about over pizza.

That was an hour ago. The meeting was pretty short, though it didn't surprise Barry. Barry was going to distract Wells of their trail, Cisco and Joe would check out Star City and the car accident that happened there some time later in the week, and Eddie would distract Iris from knowing what they're doing.

Again, all of that was decided an hour ago. They didn't even eat the pizza.

Barry _walked_ with Cisco and his adoptive father, Joe, through the suburbs. Joe had managed to find out the address of the house the Avengers rented out and it was in the most expensive neighborhood that no one else in Central City could ever afford to buy a house there. That excludes a New York billionaire who just happens to be a genius, a playboy, and a philanthropist. Heh, what are the odds? Guess the same odds of Barry actually walking in an area where no one would see him.

It was late at night, some six or five hours since the fight at Star Labs. Also from six or five hours since Barry and Cisco confessed to Caitlin about their suspicions. Joe was in on it too, he mainly helped Cisco outside of Star Labs while Barry covers for them.

"Barry, you could've killed yourself in that fight." They were still a couple of blocks from their destination and Joe decided to have some small talk while travelling.

"I know but… They kinda did attack us first and I needed to defend the Lab." Barry responded. Cisco in between the cop and the speedster, quietly listening to their conversation and probably thinking of ways to upgrade the security cameras because boy were those a failure.

Joe sighed, "I'm just happy that you're safe." They walked for about a minute in silence until Cisco pointed out, "Hey, we're here."

All three of them stopped next to the house they wanted to get to. It was quite big too; looked like a museum on the outside and probably looked just as lovely on the inside. The windows still had light in them, meaning the Avengers were still up. Good.

Joe opened up the gate, followed by Cisco, and finally Barry. The two youngsters allowed Joe to knock and do the talking, mostly because the Avengers' haven't met him yet. He knocked and it took a moment for someone to open. Light seeped through the doorway and revealed to be a quite tall, blonde-haired man.

"Officer?" he asked. Barry and Cisco recognized the voice, which was good. It meant they didn't have the wrong address. However, it probably also meant that the Avenger would think they're here to arrest him.

"Residence of the Avengers?" asked Joe back. When Steve nodded, Joe continued, "I have a couple of people who want to speak to you and your team." Steve then noticed Barry and Cisco behind Joe, "I see. Come in." He moved out of the way and let the three guests in. Barry was starting to get worried, Cisco was probably already worried, but Joe seemed fine.

Cap spoke, "Most of the team are asleep, so if you have a bone to pick with Tony, then you came at the wrong time." He shut the door and walked over into the living room. The three followed but Barry, "We didn't come to fight anyone, Cap. Me and Cisco just want to talk. It doesn't really matter to who." The old captain was taken by surprise, "Sit down, make yourselves comfy." He motioned to the couch, "You guys want anything?"

"No thank you, we just ate." Joe passed down the friendly offer. The three sat down on a couch and Cap sat on a different one. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Harrison Wells." It was probably the first time Barry ever spoke about Dr. Wells without formality. He surprised himself but it didn't quite show.

Cap was about to speak but Tony came in holding a coffee mug, "Couldn't help but hear a couple of familiar voices." He was wearing a black tank top, which contrasted to his bright blue Reactor, some Iron Man PJ pants, and slippers. "Sorry for the outfit, I do late-night work in this." He sat down next to the captain and took a sip of the coffee, "What's this about Harrison?"

"I thought you were asleep." pointed out the captain.

Tony shrugged, "Hey, I tried but, well, sleep isn't really my thing." Cap rolled his eyes, "Fine, then I guess you can take control from here."

Tony turned to his teammate and acted surprised, "Really, Cap? Thank you!" Cap growled and tried hard not laugh as he left the room to go upstairs. Tony turned his attention to his guests and noticed Joe for the first time, "And you are...?"

"Joe. Joe West. I'm Barry's father." answered Joe. He extended his hand in hopes that Tony should shake it. He did but was giving a questioning look, "Uh huh…" He turned to Barry, "Does he know about…?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. He's part of our little… team, I guess?" Barry gave a nervous and weak smile. Tony only nodded and drank from his coffee again. This was the first time Barry actually saw that the Avenger had bags under his eyes.

"So… about Harrison…" Tony was REALLY interested in returning the topic back to the "good" doctor. Joe turned to Barry and the speedster turned to Cisco but the engineer was already turning to Barry, meaning Flash had to be the one to explain.

"Uh… Right, so… Wells." Barry didn't know where to start but he figured he'll start with the time travel incident. He explained everything about Weather Wizard, the tsunami wave that forced Barry into accidental time travel, reliving the same day again, and was about to get to the part about Cisco's nightmares when the young engineer cut in. Tony only seemed to be following but Barry was suspecting he wasn't.

"Yeah, my turn." interrupted Cisco. He paused for a second, probably thinking how to explain his dreams but he finally spoke again, "Screw it. I'mma just put it out: Wells killed me in the other timeline."

Tony almost spit out his coffee, "You actually remember… that?" He seemed lost for words but Barry didn't know if it's because the Avenger was hiding something or because he was just plain amazed. Probably both come to think about it.

Cisco nodded, "I get dreams of what happened to me in that timeline." Tony set his mug on the table and sat back in the couch, "And here I was thinking that time travel was impossible." He stood up, "I suppose if that's all you wanted to share, then you are welcomed to leave, you know where the door is." The Avenger started to leave but Barry stopped him, "We believe you." Tony froze in the doorway, almost dropping his mug.

"You what now?" he asked.

"We believe what you said about Wells. Cisco's practically living evidence and we've had our suspicions for quite a while now, just never a time to sort them out." Barry paused enough to let that sink in. "And… uh… I am also sorry for today." The apology wasn't on the best of terms but it was the best Barry could come up with and he felt it right to apologize at this moment.

Tony smirked, "Then I suppose a 'good night' is in order." He walked out and headed upstairs, coffee and all. That left Joe, Cisco, and Barry sitting awkwardly in the living room but Joe was the first to get up, "I think we're done for the night." He started to leave and headed for the door, with the speedster and Cisco following close by.

Barry wasn't sure what the Avenger was planning but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. His mind returned to Caitlin and that was all he could think off while driving back home and dropping off Cisco. What was Wells doing right now? What was Caitlin doing too?

* * *

Ronnie always enjoyed the times that he gets to fly, letting the world revolve around him. It made him relaxed and it relaxed Stein too, meaning the old doctor would finally be quiet. Ronnie's bright flames contrasted in the dark of night but it didn't bother him, no one was out at this time of night, except for the occasional crook but he could easily handle a situation like that.

He had just left Caitlin's apartment and though flying relaxes him, it didn't this time. Caitlin was so _worried_ and unstable that Ronnie _and_ Stein both feared for her. He knew being around Barry was troubling sometimes and it was hard but he didn't it was _that hard_ on Caitlin. Soon after he had arrived- because Caitlin had called him over- she was already crying that Ronnie mostly sat in silence, trying to comfort her. That girl's been through some screwed up stuff but still…

 _ **The boys have a possibility to be right, Ronald.**_

Oh great, and now the doctor's awake.

 _Look, Stein, I seriously don't want to-_

 _ **Ronald. It may be hard to believe but Mr. Allen and Mr. Ramon might be right. Give it a chance.**_

 _Yeah, no thanks, Doc. I'm not gonna go behind Caitlin's back-_

Speak of the devil. Ronnie had looked down at the city streets just out of curiosity and spotted Joe's car driving down the road. Strange for even Joe to be out so late. He changed course and glided down to follow the car at a close range. He lowered himself low enough and start flying beside the driver's window and recognized that Barry was driving. He spotted Joe in the passenger's seat too. Guess it was only the two of them tonight.

Barry noticed him (though it was hard not to) but kept driving. After a while, he pulled up in the driveway of his house and Ronnie powered down, stepping away from the door so Barry can get out.

"Hey Ronnie. How's, uh… How's Caitlin?" Barry rubbed the back of his neck and shut the car door a little too hard. Joe was already inside and he left the door open for the two.

 _ **Well she is certainly heartbroken, Mr. Allen.**_

 _I'm not saying that._

 _ **The truth can be cold.**_

 _Yeah, no._

"She's… Well, she's been better. Just came over from her place." Ronnie didn't know if to add anything else or just leave. Stein wasn't being helpful either.

"Oh… Yeah, I think we were a little too rough on her, she does look up to Wells like a father-figure." Barry walked to the front porch and Ronnie followed a little. "Um… I don't really expect her to come to work tomorrow but… Maybe you can apologize to her on mine and Cisco's behalves? I'm pretty sure she hates us now."

Ronnie nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna head back to her place tomorrow." He paused, "Hey Barry…"

"Yeah?"

"Is the Wells thing true? Kinda hard to believe but Stein is telling me to give it a shot."

"We don't really know but evidence points to it being true. Still vague though…" Barry motioned for Ronnie to come in but he waved away the offer, which left the speedster to close the door behind, leaving only the light from the windows shine on the driveway.

 _Hey, Doc?_

 ** _Yes, Ronald?_**

 _Do we have Barry on speed dial?_

 ** _I believe you do. Though, with all due respect, it is rather late, Ronald._**

 _Yeah... Yeah, let's go home._

Ronnie powered up his flames and blasted off into the sky, heading for Martin's home. He planned on walking back to his own home after dropping off the doctor. After a long night, flying finally relaxed him, and he accepted the warm welcome.

It was a fine summer night indeed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I am never publishing a story and putting off an unwritten chapter for the last week again..._

 _Damien: Barry actually left me..._

 _Soph: He did but he was wise to save himself._

 _Damien: Why is that?_

 _Soph: Because then, I wouldn't have anyone to play with *evil grin* Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

 _Damien: ._. God save me._

 _Soph: Too bad, because I AM THE GOD OF THIS STORY!_

 _Damien: Shi-_

 _Soph: Language!_

 _Damien: *unspeakable rage inside* ..._

 _Also! I don't think I can get the next update out by Monday cuz I literally just finished writing this and haven't written anything for Part 6 yet! So... Yeah. Have fun with Ronnie, guys! He's gonna be appearing now, probably in each update until we get to- Oh seagull, I almost spoiled it for you guys. Whoops. *wink*_


End file.
